


What did I miss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Becomes good friends with Clint's wife, During Age of Ultron, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnant Reader, Sad Reader, clint needs to watch his language, missing bruce, the reader is Bruce's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Supercarricat request: Imagine you're in a relationship with Bruce. After a mission he gets lost. But the reader can't believe it. After three months (he had to hide he comes back. To his surprise, the reader is pregnant with his child. Lot of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did I miss

**Author's Note:**

> this is set during AOU

 

"Hey sweetie are you all packed?" Bruce asked and he stepped inside our tiny New York apartment.

"I just finished" I replied as I zipped up my last suitcase. "Tell me again why I have to leave?" A couple of hours ago Bruce frantically entered our apartment and just told me that I needed to pack my stuff.

"Because you're not safe here, myself and the team are going to a safe house Clint knows. We're going to lay low for two days while we figure out how to defeat this robot." Bruce grabbed my stuff as I grabbed my purse and started making my way towards the front door.

"Hey guys" I waved to the team

"Hey y/n" they responded as I sat down next to Natasha.

*time skip*

"Honey I'm home" Clint shouted as we stepped into a farm house. "this is Laura." Clint introduce the woman who walked in

"I know all your names" the woman who looks like she's about to give birth spoke. Just then two kids come running down the stairs.

"Oh, Incoming. Hi sweetheart. Hey buddy! Guys, this is my family"

"I didn't know Clint was married" I whispered into Bruce's ear.

"Me neither" each one them introduce themselves to us.

"Hey I know everyone's name but you" Laura stopped in front of me.

"Oh hi I'm y/n, Bruce's wife" I shook her hand.

"Oh my gosh why haven't we met before" Laura looked shocked

"I work in New York, and to be fair I didn't know Clint had a family" I smiled at the woman.

"I set up this whole with shield so they can be kept off my records."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that we've never met. Come I want to get to know you, Natasha would you like to join us? Clint show the guys where they will be staying" Laura looked at her husband

"Gladly" Natasha followed

"Alright, kids your going to be bunking with me and your mom alright" Clint talked to his kids as the men went upstairs. We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. I bonded with Laura about the struggles of being married to an avenger. We started talking about visiting each other once this whole ultron thing is over. Bruce and Clint actually had to make us go to bed.

"I really like Laura she's so kind" I was talking to Bruce as we got under the covers.

"She is nice" Bruce agreed "and did I hear right, did you two already start planning trips to see each other once this is over?"

"Yes you did. It's just so nice to talk to someone who understands being married to a superhero."

"I'm happy that you're happy" Bruce gave me a kiss before turning off the lamp. "I love you y/n, goodnight"

"I love you too Bruce, goodnight"

*two days later*

"Please be safe" I rested my head against Bruce's as he was preparing to leave.

"I always am sweetie" he kissed my forehead.

"I want to talk to the other guy" Bruce knew what I was talking about. Being married to Bruce I was also married to the hulk and I've grown quite protective over him. Although he's more protective over me. I always talk to the other guy right before a dangerous mission and tell him to be careful. I watched as his eyes turned green, that meant that even though he didn't turn he was still listening. "I want you to be careful ok? I want my men to come home safe" I cupped Bruce's face as I spoke to the hulk. He nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips "I love you and I'll see you when you come back" I let go of Bruce and watched as he got on the jet to leave.

"They're going to be ok" Laura placed her hand on my shoulder as we watched them take off.

"I know but I still worry"

"Come on let's go inside" we finally turned around walked inside her house.

It took two days for the team to get back to us about the ultron incident and said they would be back in a few hours.

"We're home" I heard clint's voice from the kitchen. I dried my hands and rushed to greet Bruce, only to realize he wasn't with him.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked and everyone was averting their eyes. "Where is my husband" I asked again.

"Listen y/'n" Clint stepped forward. "During the battle something happened to Bruce and well he took off on a jet. I'm so sorry" my heart dropped he just took off, how could he just take off.

"No" I whispered. "This isn't happening no" tears were forming in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry y/n" Clint repeated at I felt Laura's pulling me into an embrace. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, like they wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"What am I going to do"

"You can stay with us as long as you'd like" I heard coopers voice, he obviously heard what was going on.

"Yeah she can stay with us right daddy?" Lila looked up at Clint.

"Of course, y/n you are more than welcomed to stay."

"Thanks guys" Lila pulled me away from her mom and took me upstairs so she could show me something in her room.

*3 months later*

It's been difficult these past three months but I tried my hardest to move forward. Clint and his family have been nothing but kind to me. I haven't even considered going back to New York. There are too many memories of Bruce in our apartment. I was planning on selling the place and buying a house near Clint's.

Although I'm still holding out hope that Bruce will come back mostly because I just found out I was pregnant. Bruce has wanted to start a family but now that it was actually happening he's not around.

"Can you name your baby after me" Lila asked as we were making cookies.

"Honey, y/n doesn't know if she's having a boy or a girl yet" Laura crushed her daughters hopes

"But if it is a girl" Lila started again

"I'll think about it" I looked down at the little girl before she ran out of the kitchen. "So I was talking to a realtor and I've finally agreed on a price to sell the apartment in New York"

"NOOOO. Does this mean you're moving-"

"Here, yeah" I smiled at Laura "I was just looking and it seams as though your neighbors moved already." I added on.

"Are you moving next door ! ! ! "

"I'm planning on it" I almost dropped the tray of cookies in my hand when Laura let out a excited scream.

"What's going on in here" Clint came rushing in.

"Y/n is planning on buying the house next door"

"No way" Clint mocked his wife's excitement making her slap his head. "No in all seriousness I'm happy you-" he was interrupted buy the sound of a jet. We looked out the window and spotted a jet that the avengers use when they go on missions. Placing the tray down we all went outside to see who had arrived. My eyes started to water when I realized it was Bruce that was stepping out of the jet.

"Son of a bitch" Clint muttered

"Language daddy" Lila scolded her dad as I made my way over to Bruce.

"Hey y/n" Bruce started playing with his sleeves. I didn't respond, I just hugged him tightly.

"Where were you" I cried into his shirt.

"Wanda messed with my mind while we were over there and didn't trust myself to be around you"

"She did what" I started to get mad

"No no no this was before she was on our side" Bruce tried to calm me down "but the memories still haunted me and I didn't trust myself enough to come home to you yet. That's why I went away. I finally felt like could control myself now so I went back to our apartment. Only to have our neighbor say you never came back. I went to the tower and Tony said that you moved in with Clint and his family. So I flew out here, so we can go back home"

"I am home Bruce" I looked up at my husband. "Clint and his family have shown me love and support throughout the time you have been gone. I was planning on selling the apartment in New York to buy that house" I pointed to the house next to clint's. "I feel like we'd have a better life here, especially since" I pointed to my stomach.

"No" Bruce stared at my small baby bump, and probably wondering why he didn't see it sooner.

"Yes, three months. I found out last week" I watched as Bruce placed his hands on my stomach.

"We're going to be parents" there was nothing but pure joy in Bruce's eyes.

"Yes" I felt Bruce's lips on mine and kissed me with so much love.

"Yo you crazy kids why don't you come inside" Clint's voice echoed.

"Come on we have a lot to discuss regarding us selling the apartment and moving over here."

"Of course sweetie" I kissed Bruce one last time before we went inside Clint's house.


End file.
